pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolutionary gem
Evolutionary gems (Japanese: 進化のジェム evolution gems) are items introduced in Pokémon Twilight. They are small, altered fragments of the evolution stones that can be held by a Pokémon to power up moves and induce evolution. They also power up the move Eon Pulse. Effect Each of the gems raises the power of the holder's moves of a specific type by 30%. It also has a 25% chance of causing the Pokémon to evolve upon leveling up if it would normally evolve using the corresponding evolution stone. All of Eevee's evolutions from generations I-IV can be obtained via gems, even though only three of the forms are obtained through the use of a stone. They also raise the power of Eon Pulse to 60, change its type, and cause it to inflict various status conditions. All of the gems can be found on wild Roculus and Sableye 10% of the time, as well as in the Torrantine Catacombs. They can be sold at a Poké Mart for 1050, the same price as the regular evolution stones (this is due to their rarity and their in-battle effects). List of gems Agua Gem Raises the power of the holder's Water-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Water Stone. It makes Eon Pulse a Water-type move with a 50% chance of confusing the target. In-game description A Water Stone fragment that fuels Water moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Vaporeon Forgeign names * Japanese: アクアジェム Aqua Gem * Spanish: Gema Acua Aqua Gem Cinder Gem Raises the power of the holder's Fire-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Fire Stone. It makes Eon Pulse a Fire-type move with a 50% chance of Burning the target. In-game description A Fire Stone fragment that fuels Fire moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Flareon Foreign names * Japanese: おきジェム Ember Gem * Spanish: Gema Ceniza Cinder Gem Frost Gem Raises the power of the holder's Ice-Type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Glacier Stone, as well as evolving Eevee into Glaceon. It makes Eon Pulse an Ice-type move with a 50% chance of Freezing the target. In-game description A Glacier Stone fragment that fuels Ice moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Glaceon Foreign names * Japanese: しもジェム Frost Gem * Spanish: Gema Hielo Ice Gem Luster Gem Raises the power of the holder's Psychic-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Sun Stone, as well as evolving Eevee into Espeon as long as it either has sufficient happiness or its is the daytime (Eevee will not evolve unless at least one of these conditions is true). It makes Eon Pulse a Psychic-type move with a 50% chance of inflicting a random status ailment on the target. In-game description A Sun Stone fragment that fuels Psychic moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Espeon Foreign names * Japanese: にちジェム Day Gem * Spanish: Gema Luz Light Gem Plasma Gem Raises the power of the holder's Electric-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the ThunderStone. It makes Eon Pulse an Electric-type move with a 50% chance of Paralyzing the target. In-game description A ThunderStone fragment that fuels Electric moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Pikachu → Raichu * Eevee → Jolteon Foreign names * Japanese: ひばなジェム Spark Gem * Spanish: Gema Voltio Volt Gem Shadow Gem Raises the power of the holder's Dark-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Moon Stone, as well as evolving Eevee into Umbreon as long as it either has sufficient happiness or its is night (Eevee will not evolve unless at least one of these conditions is true). It makes Eon Pulse a Dark-type move with a 50% chance of putting the target to sleep. In-game description A Moon Stone fragment that fuels Dark moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Umbreon * Lupine → Lycanthorn Foreign names * Japanese: よるジェム Night Gem * Spanish: Gema Sombra Shadow Gem Verdant Gem Raises the power of the holder's Grass-type moves and may induce evolution in Pokémon that evolve with the Leaf Stone, as well as evolving Eevee into Leafeon. It makes Eon Pulse a Grass-type move with a 50% chance of Poisoning the target. In-game description A Leaf Stone fragment that fuels Grass moves. It may cause evolution. Evolves * Eevee → Leafeon Foreign names * Japanese: わかばジェム Verdure Gem * Spanish: Gema Verdura Verdure Gem Trivia * One of the books on the shelf in Victoria's house explains the reason why Eevee can evolve with certain gems but not with their corresponding stones. According to this book, the original evolution stones emitted a different kind radiation than those found today. Thousands of years ago, tectonic forces altered the chemistry of the stones as well as the nature of the energy they released. Eevee became immune to certain types of stones (namely the Sun, Moon, Leaf, and Glacier Stones) and developed alternate methods of evolution. The evolutionary gems are ancient stone fragments whose composition has been preserved through the millennia, and are therefore able to evolve Eevee much like the original stones would have. It is suggested that the stones found in Sinnoh that evolve Eevee into Leafeon and Glaceon are examples of these ancient stones. Category:Items Category:Pokémon Twilight